


Ineluctable

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps driving on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineluctable

They drive for hours, after, the radio in silence and a thick, oppressive, choking rain hitting the windows. They splash through puddles they can't see the bottom of at high speed, and Dean thinks of the way that Sammy was, when he was still Sammy, when all it took was splashing water to calm him.

Sam's got his forehead pressing against the window, his fingers pressed against the patch where his breath shows. He breathes hard, like he can't get enough air. Watches his own breath on the window like he needs to prove he is.

Dean splashes through puddles.


End file.
